


Divine Retribution

by Widowhawk88



Series: Divinity Unleashed [1]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowhawk88/pseuds/Widowhawk88
Summary: Towa captured Goku Black. He wants revenge and as it turns out, not in the murderous kind.





	Divine Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> While I have written numerous lemons, this is the first one I wanted to published. This pairing came to me randomly and I've been fixated on them since then. Also, I'm not sure which archive warnings to use, so if someone could let me know, it'd be greatly appreciated.

Towa hummed to herself in delight. She didn’t think it’d be possible, but she had achieved the impossible: she had captured a god and placed him under her control. Strapped to the board in her laboratory, the Saiyan known as Goku Black wore her mind-control mask, his body lax like a puppet waiting for a master to pull its strings. She grinned giddily, unable to believe that she had accomplished such a feat. Mira, on the other hand, didn’t seem impressed.

  
“What do we need him for?” the android grumbled.

  
“Think about the power he could give us, my dear,” Towa said, admiring her handiwork. She’d never thought that her plan would bring such fruition, given Black’s nature and abilities, so she was allowing herself to bask in her triumph. “He is a god. He would provide enough power to revive the Demon Realm.”

  
“We don’t need him for that.”

  
“Oh, stop grumbling. Do you realise how hard it was to capture him? We lost countless soldiers. At least he’s proven easier to tame than a God of Destruction.”

  
Mira sniffed dismissively and crossed his arms over his chest. Towa decided to ignore him, too wrapped up in her success to let her creation bring her down. She turned back to Black with a smile, which then shifted into a frown. Did his hand…twitch…of its own accord?

  
Panic gripped Towa and she took a fearful step back as Black came to his senses and easily tore the straps. No, this wasn’t meant to happen like this. He was meant to be under her control! She told him what to do! Clearly, she had greatly miscalculated and underestimated Black’s power. Right now, he tore the mask off and gave a feral grin, as Mira leapt into action.

  
“Mira, no!” Towa cried when a pink blade ripped through her creation’s chest. She had to get away and without a moment to lose, she fled the laboratory while Black was busy dismantling Mira.

  
With the android disabled at his feet, Goku Black rolled his shoulders, getting rid of the crick in his neck and he checked his surroundings and he saw the flight of stairs. No doubt the damn witch had taken them in her desperate escape. Overcome with fury, he stormed up the stairs, intent on ripping the insolent demoness apart for her brazen act. How dare she attempt to put him under her control? He was a god! He did not bow to the commands of the lesser mortals and he was going to show her why she should regret her foolish decision.

  
He grinned wickedly, already savouring the thought of rending her limb from limb and an aura of energy coated his right hand in anticipation, eager to strike her heart and gush her life out onto the floor. It was a fate she deserved and while he would normally consider the task beneath him, her attempted violation of his mind sealed her fate. After all, her stupid creation had always paid his price for his involvement.

  
Black smashed the door off its hinges with a simple kick and Towa whirled around, trying to appear composed, but he could smell her fear. He took a quick glance around the room as he slowly sauntered towards her, the way a lion stalks its prey, and he noted they were in a bedroom.

  
“How fitting,” Black growled. “I can kill you and leave your body in the bed as a present for your toy. Oh wait, I already took care of him. Never mind.”

  
“This was a simple misunderstanding,” Towa said. “I can promise you-”

  
He moved quicker than she could blink and seized her throat, cutting her words off and he hushed her. “No, you can promise me nothing but a slow death to sate my appetite. You dare violate a god? I didn’t know a lesser mortal was so suicidal, but I shall now grant you your wish.”

  
“So what are you waiting for, a personal invite?”

  
Black raised his Aura Slice Cutter and paused. He glanced at the bed and then back at the quivering demoness in his hand. An idea came to him and while such basic needs were beneath him, especially the idea of consorting with a wench like the scientist, he had to admit, it was a better punishment than what he initially had in mind and it would sate a different kind of appetite.

  
Towa gasped when the god licked her throat and forcefully mashed their lips together. She was trying to figure out what was going on when his tongue stabbed into her mouth, exploring the crevice and then he drew away with a satisfied smack of his lips.

  
“On your knees, demon,” Black growled.  
His strength was greater than hers and he helped push her to her knees, his crotch directly in her face. She glared at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. Black caught the defiance in her eyes and the Aura Slice Cutter hummed as he gripped a handful of her hair and harshly yanked. “You know what to do. Do it.”

  
Towa sighed, relegating herself to be his fucktoy. If anything, it might provide her with a chance of survival and she was someone who took any chance to live, no matter how degrading. Removing his sash, Towa tugged his pants down to expose his cock. It was starting to rise and Black grinned at her, so with a reluctant sigh, Towa opened her mouth and slid his dick inside. She slavered his meat, feeling it harden in her mouth and her eyes widened at the size it gained, reaching past her tonsils. She gagged and tried to draw back, but Black still held her hair and slammed his cock into her throat, his balls slapping her chin.

  
“Suck!” the god snarled, lust overriding him.

Towa did as she was told, his hips snapping back and forth as he pistoned his cock into her mouth, his heavy ballsack smacking her chin with each thrust. She gagged and moaned, struggling to breathe through her nose as her gag reflex was ruined by his mighty rod. Black threw his head back, his hips snapping faster and Towa grabbed his thighs to try and lever herself against the assault. As much as she didn’t want to do this, she felt a wetness between her thighs and she started rubbing them together to ease her ache. The scent of her arousal struck Black’s nose and he growled, feral-like, as he violated her throat. He felt the churnings of his climax and he withdrew from her mouth, allowing her to suck in deep lungfuls of air.

  
“Oh, don’t die on me just yet,” he grinned sadistically. “We’re just getting started.”

  
He grabbed his saliva-drenched cock and slapped her forehead, then reached down to her skinsuit and tore it down from her upper body. Her breasts spilled free and Black hauled her up, clamping his mouth around her right nipple. Towa gasped as he sucked on her tit, his teeth worrying the bud and he even bit down, eliciting a painful gasp from her. Black chuckled to himself as he continued his ministrations on her left breast, biting down on her nipple as his cock strained in the open air. With a final lick to her nipple, Black stripped the rest of her clothes off her and tossed her onto the bed. He shucked his upper clothing and kicked his pants and boots off, then flipped her over onto her hands and knees and smashed his face into her wet cunt.

  
Towa moaned in pleasure as he lathered her pink lips with his tongue, her scent intoxicating to him and awakening his primal instincts. With both hands taking a firm hold of her round ass cheeks, Black slobbered on her pussy, his tongue grazing her sensitive clit. Towa groaned, her arousal soaking Black’s mouth as she grinded her pussy into his face, eager for more. His tongue probed her cunt and she wanted more, wanted him to fill her and he licked from her pussy to her asshole. His tongue stabbed at her puckered hole and Towa let out a little gasp, a feeling she wasn’t used to and it made her feel dirty with the fact that she enjoyed him sucking on her asshole. Black licked her shitbox with eagerness and he sucked on his index finger, then needled it into her asshole. Towa gasped at the penetration, her tight hole unaccustomed to the intrusion.

  
“No-one’s ever done this to you?” Black chuckled, his finger sliding in and out of her ass with ease. His cock grew harder, if that was possible, at her wiggling her ass at him, trying to get more of his finger into her hole. After finger-fucking her chocolate starfish, Black removed his finger and gripped his thick, weeping cock and lined it up with her pussy.

  
Towa groaned at his thick, angry head scrapping her moist lips and Black grinned as he shoved his swollen meat deep into her pussy. She yelped at the sudden breach, but her tight channel was well lubricated and her insides quickly adapted to his thickness and length. Black hissed at her tightness and he did a few testing thrusts and then snapped his hips forth suddenly. Towa lurched forward on the bed and Black looped one arm under hers, his other hand gripping her throat as he held her up against his body, his cock shoving in and out of her hot, soaking depths. Towa panted, pleasure and lust charging through her body with every thrust, his dick a perfect fit for her dripping core.

  
“You like that, huh?” Black growled in her ear, fighting back his instinct to take her like an animal, although he knew it wouldn’t last much longer. “You like being fucked by a god? When I’m through with you, you will want no-one else. It’ll be my cock you’ll always be begging for.”

  
“More,” Towa gasped, each thrust striking the right part, triggering her G-spot. “Please, I want more.”

  
“What do you want? Say it, demon.”

  
“Please, fuck me,” she begged. “Fuck me harder.”

  
He chuckled, his furious meat penetrating her over and over. “As you wish. You’ll be my personal fucktoy, always ready whenever I need it. You won’t be able to get enough of my dick. You’ll never get enough. You will always be wanting it.”

  
Towa moaned, her lust-fucked mind agreeing with every word he spoke, as long as she could continue feeling this pleasure. His cock raged into her cunt at a rapid pace, his balls slapping against her and she felt her orgasm build. Black hissed as her channel tightened around him and he reached down to tweak and twist her nipple, holding her throat tight. The energy continued to build, Towa’s breasts bouncing with every thrust, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she panted and the combination of his cock, his teasing of her breast and his hand on her throat pushed her over the edge and she squeezed his rod as she came, liquid gushing from her.

  
Black growled like an animal as the smell of her climax assaulted his nostrils and he shoved her face into the mattress, holding her head down as he pounded her cunt. His balls grew heavy with every thrust, signalling his impending orgasm. Towa’s groans were muffled as he slammed his hips against her ass and he sucked his thumb, then jammed it into her asshole. She squealed and arched her hips up against him, his thumb holding her in place as his cock filled her. Black snarled, his cock swelling and he slammed his hips against her ass, burying himself to the hilt as he unloaded his seed deep into her womb, spraying her cervix. Towa groaned at the feel of hot, godly cum splashing her insides and Black grunted as his dick pulsed, emptying his balls. A few thrusts later and his balls were drained and he pulled his cock free. It had acted like a plug and with nothing to hold it back, his cum spilled from her gaping cunt and puddled on the sheets. In a flash, Black moved to beside Towa’s head and before she could protest, he forced his cock into her mouth.

  
She tasted their mixed orgasms and she sucked the dribble of his cum from his weeping pisshole, as he grabbed her hair and shoved his cock to the hilt into her throat. Towa groaned, her throat relaxed as it welcomed his cock. Black sighed and freed his cock and to her surprise, his prick had not gone flaccid. In fact, it was still hard and angry and he grinned at her wide, surprised eyes.

  
“I am a god. You have obviously been fucking too many pathetic weaklings.”

  
Before she could do or say anything, Black was back behind her again and this time, he pressed his cockhead against her tight, virginal asshole.

  
“No, no, not there,” Towa tried to protest, but Black grabbed her hair and shoved her face into the mattress, easily holding her down.

  
“Shut up,” he growled, the head pushing past her sphincter and her mouth hung open in both pleasure and pain as his cock pushed deep into her intestines until he was buried to the hilt. “Oh yes. Yes, this is more like it.”

  
With the lubrication mixture, he had no trouble sliding his cock in and out of her ass and his hips pinned her down as he fucked her. Towa hissed, her anal cavity stretching to accommodate his Saiyan cock as he plundered her depths and he tightened his grip on her hair and yanked her head back, his thrusts making her ass cheeks wobble. With a grin, Black slapped one cheek and Towa yelped, her ass tightening around his cock instinctively from the strike. His grin grew wider and he slapped her other cheek. Again, Towa yelped, the stinging pain giving way to pleasure as he continued to plough her asshole, her pussy dripping when he slapped her ass again.

  
With every slap, with every thrust, Towa yelped and moaned, her blue cheeks now red from the blows, his strikes on the raw, sensitive parts shooting tingles of pleasure through her body and her cum-soaked pussy quivered in delight. She panted heavily, her shitter now used to Black’s thick cock, the depravity of it all building her up for another orgasm.

  
Black shoved her face into the mattress once more and she screamed into the fabric when her orgasm hit, her cum gushing onto the ruined sheets, his seed mingled in the juices. Black grunted and with a final thrust, he slammed his cock in fully as he blasted her bowels with his cum. Towa moaned, sure she was feeling his cum shoot into her stomach as he unloaded deep into her. Once his cock finished pulsating, Black withdrew from her ruined asshole and slapped his shrinking penis on her red butt cheeks, wiping the last tiny excess of his cum onto her skin like he was marking her.

  
“There, all finished,” he growled. “You ever want more, you let me know.”

  
He planted a mocking kiss on her cheek, grabbed his clothes, placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished from the room, leaving Towa a cum-soaked mess on the bed. As she basked in the afterglow, she knew her pussy and ass would never feel the same again, but she wouldn’t say no to another round.

  
How was she going to capture him next time?

  
Meanwhile, deep within her womb, nature took its course.


End file.
